staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Czerwca 2011
TVP 1 05:45 Projekt Ziemia - Elektrośmieci - świetlówki, baterie odc. 25; magazyn 05:55 Zielona miłość - odc. 2/3 - Iwona; serial TVP 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Mazury nieodkryte - Puszcza Romincka; magazyn 08:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 1/21 - Załoga - txt - str.777; serial TVP 09:20 Ziarno; magazyn 09:55 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 28 (2 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:30 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Wskakuj! (Jump In!); komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 12:05 Polityczne menu; magazyn 12:30 Kazimierskie granie - relacja z Festiwalu Kapel i Śpiewaków Ludowych; reportaż 13:00 Wiadomości 13:25 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Na sposoby są sposoby odc. 2 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 14:25 Ostatni mecz (Home of the Giants); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:20 Zwierzęta Świata - Co wiemy o kotach? cz. 1 (Science of Cats) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Cicha woda (Slap Her...She Is French); komedia kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2002) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i pasterz chmur, odc. 5 (Rupert and The Cloud Shepherd); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa, seria II - Lot balonem, odc. 25 (The baloon ride, ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Goldeneye (Goldeneye) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995) 22:35 Męska rzecz... - Belfer (Substitute, The); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Glina - odc. 14/25; serial kryminalny TVP 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Budząc zmarłych, seria 4 - Opanowanie, odc. 8 (Waking the Dead, series 4, ep. 8); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Zdaniem obrony - odc. 2/5 - Sprawa osobista; serial sensacyjny TVP 04:05 Kino nocnych marków - Zimne ognie; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Opactwa i klasztory - Franciszkanie z Asyżu (Franciscanes Conventueles Assisi); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 06:25 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Robert Słania 07:00 Tak możesz - Płatki róż, płytki rusz; magazyn 07:20 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 30 Mała piękność tatusia (The Flintstones ep. Daddy's Little Beauty); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:50 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 18 Szachy (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les Echecs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 08:05 Karino - odc. 1/13 Narodziny - txt - str.777; serial TVP 08:40 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP 09:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 1. Ariel - txt - str.777; serial TVP 09:50 Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982) 11:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (9) gość: Stanisław Sojka 12:30 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (52); zabawa quizowa 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1858; teleturniej 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Statek - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 15:10 Koncert Fundacji Anny Dymnej - Razem Mimo Wszystko 16:10 Słowo na niedzielę 16:15 Sabat czarownic - Polowanie na czarownice - Start 21.10! (1) 16:25 Czarnobrody - cz. 2 (Blackbeard ep. 2); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:50 Sabat czarownic - Polowanie na czarownice - Start 21.10! (2) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 3 19:00 Postaw na milion - odc. 3; teleturniej 19:55 Sabat czarownic - Polowanie na czarownice - Start 21.10! (3) 20:05 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA; program rozrywkowy 21:10 Sabat czarownic - Polowanie na czarownice (1); widowisko 22:15 Sabat czarownic - Polowanie na czarownice (2); widowisko 23:15 Hannibal: Po drugiej stronie maski (Hannibal Rising); thriller kraj prod.USA, Francja, Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:20 Zabić Sekala (Je treba zabit Sekala); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY, Francja, Słowacja (1998) 03:10 Mój pierwszy raz - (57); talk-show 04:05 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 04:25 Potrzebna od zaraz; program poradnikowy 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (46, 47) - serial animowany 08.15 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (4) - serial animowany 08.45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (52) - serial animowany 09.15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (4) - serial animowany 09.45 Gumisie (6) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Dynastia - pojednanie (2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1991 12.45 90210 2 (28) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.05 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy - studio 15.15 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15.50 Szalone wakacje na kółkach - film familijny, USA/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2006 17.45 Mamuśki (6, 7) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (22) - serial komediowy 20.05 Agenci bardzo specjalni - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 22.35 Naga broń 33 1/3 - komedia, USA 1994 00.20 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC Baltic w Rzeszowie - waga półciężka: Dawid Kostecki - Lolenga Mock 01.20 Piętno wilkołaka - horror, USA 2003 03.25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Cofnij zegar (4) - program rozrywkowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Galimatias, czyli kogel-mogel 2 - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1989 12.55 Wipeout - Wymiatacze - program rozrywkowy 13.55 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 6 - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz - komedia, Polska 1978 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 3 - reality show 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Poznaj moich rodziców - komedia, USA 2004 22.30 Następne 48 godzin - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 00.30 Listy z Iwo Jimy - dramat wojenny, USA 2006 03.15 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:22 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Grunt to grunt 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:45 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 29 (odc. 29); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:47 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:46 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Eurosąsiedzi Odcinek: 32 17:25 Menu kulturalne 17:30 Dzieci Szczecina Odcinek: 21 17:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 18:00 Podkarpackie skarby Odcinek: 2 18:15 Tele-Eko 18:30 Kronika regionalna 18:40 Wokół nas 19:00 Palce lizać Odcinek: 10 19:15 Prosto z lasu 19:30 Fonograf 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:05 Menu kulturalne 22:10 Mówi się... Odcinek: 16 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 NSP2011 - Widzowie pytają eksperci wyjaśniają odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:24 Prawda o ostatnich dniach Michaela Jacksona (Michael Jacksons Last Days: What Really Happened) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Annie Kossoff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 Nigdy nie wrócisz do domu...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Krysowata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Newsroom - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:11 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:52 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:17 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:47 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 29 (odc. 29); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:24 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:49 Newsroom - odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:14 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:38 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:02 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:26 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 29 (odc. 29); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:38 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV 4 4:50 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:10 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 7:00 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 7:30 Smoki. Urzeczywistniona fantazja - odc. 2-ost., USA 2004 8:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 67, serial animowany, USA 1986 9:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 68, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 69, serial animowany, USA 1986 10:30 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 70, serial animowany, USA 1986 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - odc. 266 13:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 13:30 VIP - program kulturalny 14:00 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy, Francja 1999 14:35 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: polska - portoryko 17:00 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 18:00 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Rzym - odc. 4, Wielka Brytania 2010 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 18, Polska 2010 20:00 Półfinał Wyborów Miss Polski - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Kroniki Piotra Bałtroczyka z Warmii - odc. 2/4, program rozrywkowy, 2010 23:00 Sporty walki - Bellator Fighting Championships 00:55 Tajemnicza zbrodnia - dramat kryminalny, USA 2001 3:00 Misjonarz - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1982 4:20 Zamiana żon - reality show, Polska 2007 5:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 196* Zniknięcie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 197* Artystka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 198* Lalki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 199* Żebrak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 200* Emil; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Poprawka; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Loth; wyk.:Anna Sieniawska, Wojciech Sieniawski, Stanisław Mikulski, Barbara Sołtysik, Andrzej Wasilewicz, Barbara Rachwalska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 6/9* - W cudzej skórze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Mój pierwszy raz; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 5/9 - Telefon; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Przebojowa noc odc. 27; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 2/10* Szklana kula Róży; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Makłowicz w podróży - (88) Luksemburg - Małe Wielkie Księstwo; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - Pilchu, ukaż się!; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 387; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 388; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Imieniny Mamy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Czas honoru - odc. 28* seria III "Plan Abwehry"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Gala Śląskiej Piosenki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Amator; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Ząbkowska, Ewa Pokas, Stefan Czyżewski, Jerzy Nowak, Tadeusz Bradecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3 - Dług; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Imieniny Mamy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 18* - Europejski kandydat; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Ranczo - odc. 19* - Rozwód z miłości; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Uwaga - Premiera! - Masz na imię Justine (Your name is Justine); dramat kraj prod.Polska, Luksemburg (2005); reż.:Franco De Pena; wyk.:Anna Cieślak, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere, Dominique Pinon, Arno Frisch, Maciej Kozłowski, Katarzyna Cygler; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 05:20 Morskim Szlakiem Polonii 2010 - 2011. Kroniki rejsu - odc. 14; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku